Seven Minutes in Heaven
by weskerxchris
Summary: Wesker as The Shamwow guy and Chris as Billy Mays meet at an infomercial convention where they reignite hidden feelings for each other. Wesker x Chris
1. Chapter 1

"Sheva?" Chris hollered aloud looking around for his assistant "Where the heck did you go with the demos we are using for the presentation?"

"I set everything up for you already you silly goose" She said with a playful tone

"Oh, you so crazy Sheva." He joked "What would I do without you?"

"You would probally die."

They laughed aloud. Their hearty voices reached the heavens.

"Well, the presentation isn't going to start for another 2 hours, why don't you go look around the other booths?"

"That's a great idea, Chris!" Sheva said

"I know", Chris smirked.

They laughed again.

"Well, I'll be back in an hour and a half, don't have too much fun without me!" She waved and walked over to a booth with a new line of Snuggies.

"I'm at an infomercial convention, how much fun can I possibly have?" He mused wandering off in the opposite direction of his assistant.

He walked past familiar booths, the "Set-it-and-forget-it" man was pitching the same phrase that he uses in all of his informercials. The Gas Gripper scheme was a complete rip-off, but they were making tons for money for the stupidest product ever. Chris became bored of these played shenanigans. He wanted a new, fresh infomerical that would really get those kids talking, but every booth he passed, were more stupid than the previous one.

"You're going love my nuts!"

The familar voice rang through his ears, but where has he heard it before?

"The Germans make good stuff!"

Wesker.

Wesker was dressed in a royal blue polo shirt, with the collar popped up in the traditional jackass style. The yellow apron, hugged his waist so tightly that it showed off his mannish curves. He wore a smirk that suited his demeanor so well. A smile that reassured you that everything would be ok, while he's kicking you in the back with a Mustang Kick. A large crowd formed around his booth; Wesker was the new kid in town. The fellow vendors loved him, and the audience loved him even more. Chris could see why, Wesker had an attractive personality that no one can resist. Chris snuck his way into the back off the crowd, to see how Wesker really put on a song and dance. He sold the Slap-Chop like no other man could. Wesker, after a few moments of searching the crowd, found Chris staring right back into his. Wesker decided to take this oppurtunity to tease Chris. "Of course, The Slap-Chop comes with a _lifetime_ guarantee..."

Chris clenched his fists, and anger ran through his veins like an icy waterfall from the burrows of the Arklay mountains. Chris had so much anger overspilling in his heart, no ShamWoW could ever mop up all of the mess, but his love for Wesker was more powerful than any hate he could conjour up. The Slap-Chop idea was orginally his idea, but Wesker stole it out from under him, like the the time he stole another idea from Chris. But, Chris could never call Wesker out on stealing the idea. It was because of his man crush on Wesker.

He was in love with Wesker, his love was as sorching hot as the griltop on a George Foreman grill. But how could he love the man that took something so precious from him? I mean, he totally stole the Slap-Chop, but Wesker stole something more precious than that. Chris's heart.

TBC...

---------  
It's my first fan-fic, so guyz plz be kind. Aren't Chris and Wesker so kawaii?


	2. Chapter 2

Chris' heart was burning red like fire, Fire from an grenade that you can find on the ground. Chris was going through a boulder of emotions. He didn't know if he should give Wesker a Haymaker, or a bear hug. Chris decided that taking his revenge right now would make Wesker look like the victim, that's what Wesker wanted, and the last thing Chris wanted to do was to give into Wesker's demands. So Chris' did the manly thing, and ran away from his problems. He turned to leave the flashy presentation, when he heard his name called from the microphone.

"Look who decided to stop by the booth today!" Wesker exclaimed, "It's my old friend Chris Redfield!"

Chris' stomach sank. That whole Ubrobros thing Wesker did was pretty bad, but calling him out in the middle of his presentation? That takes the cake!

The audience didn't know what do to at the change of pace, some gossiped to each other, while some clapped in amusement.

"Coming to admire a product that actually works?" Wesker jeered, displaying the Slap Chop in a Vanna White fashion.

Chris clenched his fists, but he held his anger in. "Just enjoying you trying to get away with selling a stolen product." Chris smirked. The audience gasped. "My, my." Wesker said "What an accusation! Do you have any proof of this "stealing" you accuse me of?"

"You know damn well what you did Wesker, and I'm not going to sit around and take it."

"That's what I thought. You see Ladies and Gentlemen," Wesker addressed the crowd "This is a sad case of a man who can't handle the pressure of an upcoming star in the infomercial scene, and decides to take it out on the most sucessful product here!"

"Dammit!" Chris thought really loudly in his head. "Not only did he make me look like a fool, he managed to throw in a pro of the Slap Chop as well!"

"Don't worry so much Chris; your days of being at the top of the infomercial game are coming to an end. The bottom might be a new place for you, but I'm sure, you'll sit around and take it."

Chris stormed off away from Wesker's booth as fast as he could. He found the nearest corner he could and tried to escape from these thoughts he's having in his head now "Damn his good looks!" Chris mumbled under his breath "If it wasn't for those, I would have left this game a long time ago!"

Chris took out his cell phone and called Sheva. "Sheva? Stop whatever you are doing and bring the presentation back to the car, we are going home"

"What happened, Chris?" Sheva asked, concerned with the tone of his voice.

"C'MON SHEVA" Chris yelled, and hung up the phone. This the last time Wesker would insult him publicly, Chris had to think of some way to get Wesker back for all of the bad things he did, like making Jill a blonde. Chris smiled, he thought of the perfect way to put Wesker into his place. Now, all he needed to do was call a couple of his friends...

TBC...


End file.
